frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
5e Classes (Frustengrad)
Throughout Frustengrad, there are an assortment of different peoples who make up the adventuring class. Each adventurer comes to the table with their own specific skills, but for the most part, they can be divided into their general categories. __TOC__ Artificer (Unearthed Arcana: Artificer) Many who seek the thrill of tinkering and who possess a small aspect of magic within them are drawn to the art of Artifice. Many well-known Artificers such as Merdel Corwick and Greath Lightwielder come from different backgrounds of ingenuity but are known for their craft. The most common invention by an artificer is the Mechanical Companion such as Greath's ally Shedim, but others go farther to develop wondrous works of Armor like the Wearable Golem, developed by Merdel in 3e738. Barbarian (Player's Handbook pg. 46) Few can compare with the raw strength of the Barbarian. Pure power in physical form, the Barbarian relies on their own rage to complete the tasks set before them. The rise of the Barbarian was directly tied to the Fight Pits in the Westlands during the Second Era. While the Thanes were the most skilled warriors, the spiritual ancestors of the modern barbarian were the most vicious. Tearing the Thanes limb from limb in the pits, the BarBarians were the prize of the most bloodthirsty Urok. Now that the Fight Pits of the Second Era have long since been disbanded, and the modern Pits are far less bloodthirsty (at least on the surface) the rage that fueled the once great warriors has been diluted to a fraction of its former self. But it still boils just underneath the surface. Though marriage and child-bearing, the Rage has passed into many of the Valenic nation. Dwarves, Elves, and other Fey folk seem to be immune to the Rage, as it was a human condition. But once or twice in every generation, by Magic or the Will of the Gods, it transcends lines of race and imbues itself into a Fey. Bard (Player's Handbook pg. 51) Storytellers, Diplomats, Legend Singers: These are the Bards of Frustengrad. The Gods of Valen have many chosen professions that they have taken under their wing, but no group is more coddled and protected than Bards, the favorites of the Trickster. Their magic is endowed to the most gifted of the performer class, being allowed a taste of the power of the God of Mischief. Bards are not only known for their abilities as performers and entertainers, but also for their skill as historians and diplomats. Many Consulates seek out prestigious Bards to serve in their courts in the many Consul seats of Valen, and they become ever more high demand during the meetings of the Valenic Senate. Every Bard wishes to be selected by the Trickster as one of his Chosen, but many fall short of this, instead deciding to head to Harmony to study under the Masters of the College of Bards. For five to seven years, the Bards who study at the College determine a specific degree and study to develop mastery in. Blood Hunter (Matthew Mercer's Blood Hunter) No one is really sure what to make of the Blood Hunter. Their magicks do not seem to come from the Gods, Old or New; nor any sort of infernal patron, no matter what demons would have them believe. Like Sorcerer's, Blood Hunter magic seems to come from within themselves. And that is what makes them so dangerous. The Blood Hunter owes nothing to anyone, God or Human, and so they become loners, traveling through the world, contract to contract. Occasionally they will find a home with one of the many Mercenary groups within Valen. They will work with these groups as long as it suits them, but both parties know that despite the good blood between them, the Blood Hunter's will always win out. It is a test of wills to work with a Blood Hunter, as their penchant for wanting to attack a problem with their own flair will override any sort of strategy that a group will derive. But when it comes to fighting creatures that go bump in the night, few are better equipped than the magical trackers of the Bloodhunter Cleric (Player's Handbook pg. 56) Throughout Valen and Frustengrad at large are the remnants of the Old Gods and the fingerprints of the New. Whether it be the Five Divines, the Glora Thana, or the Gods of the Deep, those that have found a second life within the embrace of the many deities of Valen are respected and cherished wherever they step. The Clerics of the Five Divines range from traditional priests and war clerics of the Master to Bards and cardinals of the trickery domain that serve the titular Trickster. Druid (Player's Handbook pg. 64) Fighter (Player's Handbook pg. 70) Gunslinger Archetype (Matthew Mercer's Gunslinger) Since the end of the Bajoc Valen war, the best-kept secret of the Consuls is that remnants of the war persist. Technology that in the right hands can be a powerful deterrent against evil, but in the wrong hands can spell disaster for the good people of Valen. Gunslingers are those individuals who have mastered these forbidden artifacts of the war, often not really understanding what they possess. Throughout Valen there are many who look to the Gunslinger with admiration and fear. Possessing a magic that few spells can protect against, to the untrained the Gunslinger seems like a Master Wizard. A wand that can cast spells with fireball level destruction at cantrip speeds. When a Gunslinger comes into town, the brave will approach them for their aid, and the fearful will ask them kindly to leave. Monk (Player's Handbook pg. 76) Paladin (Player's Handbook pg. 82) Ranger (Player's Handbook pg. 89) Rogue (Player's Handbook pg. 94) Sorcerer (Player's Handbook pg. 99) Spellbinder (Kate Holden's Spellbinder Class) Warlock (Player's Handbook pg. 105) Wizard (Player's Handbook pg. 112)